


Home At Last

by CannibalPossum



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Also i don't own any amiibos, Don't care tho, F/M, I'm not sure what I was going for, Lazward Centric, Sweet story, This is more practice if anything, so i'm not sure how to process of getting Robin or Lucina or w/e work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalPossum/pseuds/CannibalPossum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazward never forgot his home, and he never forgot his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home At Last

When he he had witnessed her fighting, she was as graceful as his mother was years ago. The way she handled her blade and attacks with swift beautiful twirls and slices made his heart aflutter. Since then he had stuck by her side.

When they began to see each other as more than brother's in arms and as something more romantically involved she had asked to see his dance. It wasn't pressured, just a simple question that was asked out of the blue and he stared at her for a moment. Her eyes, shadowed with pain and sleepless nights and stress, he couldn't say no to them. He danced his best, despite how awful he felt he did, he threw his soul into each step, each twirl and each leap, just for her.

Unexpectedly she loved it. He had gotten praises from it before,but seeing her genuine smile on her sweet face, despite the pain and the insomnia and the stress, he grabbed her and kissed her as the moon surrounded them on a halo of soft light.

When she was told that she was either to sacrifice herself or allow Grima to sleep, he had known immediately the decision she made. He held her that same night and asked her for a broken promise, which she had given a bit hesitantly. It was good enough for him.

They had a son in a different future. A peaceful future. He had his own grey hair, but everything else screamed his mother. He was perfect and though the poor boy knew nothing of his father, he didn't give up. He found it admirable and kept the boy close to his side. 

He knew it was going to happen, his son knew it was going to happen, hell he was sure the Prince knew it was going to happen, but watching as she impaled her diabolical clone with her lance, instead of the Prince's blade was almost as painful as watching her fade. He grabbed what he could of her, trapping her within his warmth as she began to haze in and out of existence. He cried. For the first time since arriving to the past to fix the future, he cried openly and wet. She only smiled and patted his face, though he barely felt a wisp of her presence. "Take care of yourself and our son...won't you?" She asked and he nodded, not trusting his own words. The dragon was shaking now and it wouldn't be long until it fell to the ground. If he died with the body, would he see her? "I love you two so much...forgive me..." And as she faded, leaving nothing but her long dark robe, he could already confirm that he had already forgiven her.

He always will.

\-----+++++------+++++

They had taken up different Aliases in case, and had escaped to another timeline, another world. It would be best if they didn't speak of what happened in their past lifetime.

Lazward grimaced as he blocked off another brutal attack from the faceless in from of him. He was beginning to wear down but his lord was close and he couldn't afford to show any weaknesses, no matter what day it was for him. Though he couldn't help let his mind wander to the sweet lavender haired woman who would smile at him with peaceful eyes, or his grey haired son who would grin so brightly that even the sun couldn't even hope to do. It had been years since he had last seen them and prayed in his heart he would be forgiven for leaving Morgan.

The young man had insisted that he would take over Plegia and that his father would take to looking for his mother, seeing as how Lazward himself had no experience with royalty, had agreed.

"OK get your damn head in the game!" Selena yelled at him from atop her Wyvern, blocking an attack that he was sure would have crushed his skull. He shot her a thankful look and attacked swiftly himself, finally killing the damned creature. It seemed only kamui was left with one,but looking at her now he could see she was at her limit. Everyone was too far to get to her before the creature made its final blow and Xander gave a shout before a bright flash and a shot of electricity pierced through the Faceless. It screamed as its false flesh sizzled before falling over, only to reveal what may have given Lazward his first ever heart attack. A woman, mounted upon a pure black Pegasus and a tomb in hand, with lavender hair tied into a messy ponytail and another tuft of grey hair mounted behind her. He was frozen, until Odin gave a shout and began to run towards the two. Climbing upon Selena's offered mount, he gripped her shoulders tight as she flew towards them.

The rider allowed herself to land and carefully stepped off, grabbing the male behind her by the hand and helping him get off as well. Though Lazward wanted to confront her first, Xander made it there before her with his sword drawn, while Kamui leaned against a nearby tree in order to wait for a healer or an elixir, unaware of what was going on. "Dark flier!" He heard Xander bark and Pieri inched herself closer to the duo. He could see his love, or not, grip her tomb in warning, as well as his son grip his sword. He knew Xander wouldn't attack without a reason, but Pieri was an entirely different story and he urged Selena to go faster, who surprisingly did so with no angry remark or quip. Odin was still rushing towards the group, his eyes were wide and desperate and Lazward couldn't blame him. He felt the same. 

"Hello-" was what the woman said and Lazward couldn't help but choke at hearing her sweet voice. "Your highness." She bowed and after a moment of urging, the young man behind her did as well. "Rise dark flier, I only wish to thank you." The prince seemed wary, but seeing how a stranger saved his beloved sister allowed him a small smile. The woman did as she was told and waved her hand dismissively, smiling herself. "Worry not milord, it was no tro-" "Father!" Lazward nearly sobbed as his son, Morgan's eyes turned towards his and recognition lit within them. Without so much as a backwards glance, he dashed from his mother's side and ran towards the Wyvern headed toward them. Selena halted the dragon and rested it on the ground, giving it a thankful pat as Lazward nearly threw himself off I'm a haste to get to Morgan. Most of the army around them had taken their weapons out once again at the fear of am ambush, but all taped in surprise when Lazward threw his arms around the shorter man (he didn't get any taller surprisingly) and pressed his lips atop of his head. Morgan cried, rather openly as he wrapped gripped his father like a life line, and then Selena joined from the side, wrapping her arm around him. Soon enough a panting Odin jumped upon their forms and laughed out loud.

They were near completion. It had reminded him so much of the past where they would huddle up together after a rather difficult battle and cheer. Not over the deaths of their enemies, but the fact they lived, together.

Lazward looked up and locked eyes with chocolate brown ones, which were wide in obvious shock. She was still as beautiful as he remembered and almost as if sensing what he was about to do, the group separated away from him, Odin already talking animatedly to Morgan who had Selena huffing and Morgan practically starry eyed.

Just like that it was just him and her. He felt his heart quicken as he took uneasy steps toward her. The world was dark around him has he finally reached her and gently cupped her faced with calloused hands. Her lashes fluttered and she leaned into the touch, yet her eyes did not close.

The wind blew around them, and if he were honest, he finally felt truly at home.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHH ShIT   
> Ok so I've read nearly every fanfic in the Fates and awakening tags and I'm a little disappointed at the lack of Female Unit x Lazward? So i wanted to contribute in a way, even if it's written poorly! 
> 
> I'm accepting requests for any pairing, just comment below what you want(and a prompt/kink if you have one.) they can be NSFW, since i really need to practice that.


End file.
